


You Never Know

by youvebeenlivingfictional



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bashful Poe, F/M, Fluff? Ish?, Poe and Leia-Centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 23:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youvebeenlivingfictional/pseuds/youvebeenlivingfictional
Summary: Leia was neither blind, nor a fool. She had known Poe for so long that she regarded him as a son; she’d known her goddaughter for just as long.Typically when Poe had his sights set on someone, he was fearless, but she had thrown him for a loop.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that just popped into my head?? This is more Poe and Leia-centric. Originally posted on tumblr.

Leia was neither blind, nor a fool. She had known Poe for so long that she regarded him as a son; she’d known her goddaughter for just as long. 

Typically when Poe had his sights set on someone, he was fearless, but she had thrown him for a loop.  
  
Raised a princess, disowned, and a symbol of the Resistance, of defiance against a family that had sided with the New Republic.

Leia had watched him, with his cocky smile and typical swagger, and seen him discouraged as it fell flat against the princess’ seriousness. Leia knew that it was fear. The girl was afraid to let anyone in again, regardless of whether or not they were on the same side.   
  
“You wanted to speak with me?” Leia looked up from a mission report and waved Poe in. 

“There’s something I wanted to discuss with you,” She said, setting the report aside. He sat across from her, elbows on his knees, waiting.   
  
“You’ve seemed distracted lately. I just wanted to make sure there’s nothing bothering you anything you’d like to discuss.” She saw the hesitance before the smile, watched him shake his head. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, general.” Leia pursed her lips, raising a brow. Poe sputtered, smiling, but knowing he couldn’t bluff his way out of it. 

“It’s not important.”  
  
“There can be bright spots in dark times, Poe, and love can be found in war. Your parents found it. I found it.”   
  
He was more hung up than Leia had ever seen him. His face dropped, and he lowered his head, rubbing his hand over his face. He looked up at Leia, more bashful than she’d seen him in a long time.   
  
“You think a princess and a guy like me…?” He trailed off. 

Leia’s smile widened, and she nodded. 

“You never know.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was impossible to tip-toe into friendliness with Poe— one had a dive in, head-first. And if peace among the rebels meant humoring Leia’s best pilot, then I would.
> 
> Warnings: Mentions of nudity

It was impossible to tip-toe into friendliness with Poe— one had a dive in, head-first. And if peace among the resistance command meant humoring Leia’s best pilot, then I would. 

It was almost irritating that the man, when he wasn’t being completely infuriating, was actually somewhat likable.

“I think you’re outmatched here, Princess.” I didn’t give Poe the satisfaction of an answer right away, my title rolling off of his tongue like a tease. I didn’t give him the satisfaction of looking away from my cards, finding it easier to let him think the redness seeping over my ears and neck were a result of the Rodian Splice I’d been nursing all night. 

“I think you’re nervous, Commander,” I said. He had every reason to be. The guy had started in his flight suit, was down to his undershirt and pants, and I was still nearly fully clothed. All I’d lost was my jacket.

The others had long since gone to bed, but Poe and I had been saying ‘one more round’ until we’d nearly run out of things to play for.

I’d made the mistake of saying he had nothing left to bet with but the shirt on his back.

“Pure Sabacc,” I said simply, setting my cards down. Poe huffed, shaking his head and setting his hand down. I hissed out a ‘kriff’ at the sight of an Idiot’s Array. Poe’s hand came up to his chest, scandalized. 

“Such language, Princess.”

“Oh, blow it out your blaster,” I said, sitting up straight. I pulled my shirt up over my head, tossing it over onto the small pile of clothing.

“Deal, wouldya?” I added, leaning back in my seat. Poe leaned forward, gathering the cards again, but I could feel him watching me. I raised a brow. 

“Can I help you with something, Commander?” 

“Just admiring my spoils, Princess.” 

“Deal the damn cards.” 

Three rounds later, I was down to my bra and pants, and I’d just knocked Poe down to his boxers. 

“Alright. Alright alright alright,” I said quickly, watching Poe shuck off his pants. 

“We both play well. We can call it a draw.” Poe sat back down, folding his arms on the table. My eyes darted to the ring swaying back and forth on the chain around his neck, and may’ve drifted farther down if Poe hadn’t spoken. 

“You scared, Princess?” 

“Not, but I’ll be scarred if I have to watch you take off your underwear.” 

“The way you’ve been eyein’ me all night, I’d’ve thought that was exactly what you’d want.” 

“I think that Corellian whiskey’s getting to you.” 

“One more hand.” 

“You really wanna lose that bad?” 

“Not sure it’s really losing if I’m losing to you.” I was neither drunk nor sober enough for this conversation. 

“How about we just save this for another night?” In the face of his flirting, I felt some of my walls coming up again. His smile drooped, but he nodded. 

“You are scared,” Poe accused. And I knew he was trying to lighten the mood, but that didn’t stop me from getting up from the table, taking my discarded clothing, and giving Poe a friendly pat on the shoulder as I left.


	3. Chapter 3

“The General needs to see you.” I looked up from the transcripts I’d been pouring over to see Poe standing in my doorway. I nodded, closing the file I’d been looking over before I set it on my desk and stood. I grabbed my jacket, pulling it on and stepping into the hall beside Poe.   
  
We walked in quiet for the most part. We had toed a line that night playing sabacc, one that I was wary of. I liked the Commander. He had a good heart, a good head on his shoulders. He took things seriously when he needed to. Someone with the weight and fate of the Resistance on their shoulders needed that time to be a little more loose. I understood. I had just found I couldn’t be around when it happened.   
  
“We received an urgent transmission,” Leia didn’t even stop to say hi as we entered. The rest of the Black Squadron, as well as Leia’s council was already crowded into the control room.  
  
“You’re going off-world, both of you,” She went on.  
  
“Where to?” Poe asked.   
  
“Domia VIII.” 

My blood ran cold. I couldn’t respond for a moment, between the planet itself and the look Leia was cutting me.   
  
“You’ll be landing in Vuzoria,” She added, and I couldn’t hold back my scoff of, “Of course we will.”   
  
I felt Poe turn on me sharply. Like me or not, he didn’t take anyone sassing the general well. Before either of us could say something stupid, Leia spoke up again:   
  
“Your mother is circulating rumors that you’re dead.”   
  
My mouth snapped closed. I could feel my chest tightening with the news, and I averted my eyes from everyone in the room, suddenly feeling as much a pariah there as I had on my own world, before I left.   
  
“She… She told me that if I left I would be as good as… To her, anyway. It doesn’t surprise me.” Leia stepped closer to me, and I felt the urge to recoil. The mention of my mother made me want to shy away from affection of any kind.   
  
“I know that that place has brought you pain. But you sparked rebellion there, once. I need you to do it again.”   
  
I wanted to say no. Going home could be dangerous, not just for me, but for anyone that Leia chose to send along with me. But the greater good was bigger than my own fear.

“When do we leave?”

——-

“Kriffing  _shit.”_ I knew at that age that it was pointless to curse at my shoes, but that didn’t stop me. I didn’t just stop there, pulling the shoe off and kicking in it’s direction, missing entirely. I huffed in frustration, turning back to the small mirror in my quarters.

I looked better than I felt, but that wasn’t saying much. I turned back to look at the door when I heard a knock and straightened up, walking over to it and opening it.

“Ready to go?” Snap smiled, leaning in the doorway.

“More or less,” I said. I grabbed my shoes from where I’d deposited them, sitting on my bed and pulling them on.

“That’s a bit fancier than I’m used to seeing,” Snap said as I stood. I snorted, looking down at the dress I was wearing. It was old, considered out of fashion in my system. I tried not to dwell on thoughts of home, instead grabbing my bag before leaving my room with Wexley.

“I’m just saying, it’s a lot of skirt,” He added as we made our way to the hanger. I smiled, feeling myself relax a little. I had been quick friends with Wexley, something that had initially seemed to confound Dameron to no end.

“You took your time,” Leia commented as I approached the plane. I ‘hmph’ed smartly in response, waiting for Leia to board before I followed her in.

“Commander,” I greeted, spotting him at the top of the ramp. He didn’t answer right away, and my brows rose, waving my hand in front of his face, which seemed to snap him out of whatever had him distracted.

“Princess,” he finally said, though it didn’t sound as smug or snippy as it often had before. I cast him an odd look before I settled in. Leia passed me a datapad.   
  
“For what you’ve missed,” She said simply. I barely noticed as we took off, too engrossed in learning what had become of home.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I keep going with this?


End file.
